


Triskaidekaphobia

by riottkick



Series: AHS [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Fear, Fear of the number 13, M/M, Triskaidekaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Dandy had a fear.





	

Dandy had an embarrassing secret, and the only person who knew was his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Jimmy only knew because when he said the word, Dandy began to have a panic attack. It wasn't his fault, he just found the number scary, and so it became his fear. Thirteen was scary to him, and it always would be. No matter how many times he saw it, because it wasn't a phase. 

His fear was real, and it was never going away.


End file.
